


Magical Winter Pub Crawl

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Marauders, Muggle AU, Pub Crawl, Trapped in together, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Marlene has to work alone. The Marauders are doing a holiday pub crawl for Sirius' birthday, what happens when the weather turns nasty?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Collections: A Marauder Holiday Exchange





	Magical Winter Pub Crawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlways_and_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/gifts).



A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.  
Happy Holidays!

Marlene sighed. She wasn't even supposed to be working tonight, but of course Bellatrix had called off. Why they hadn't fired her was beyond Marlene's comprehension.  
“Hey, there's some kind of holiday pub crawl going on tonight,” her boss announced the moment Marlene walked in the door. “Also, got a family emergency, so it's all you tonight, McKinnon,” he added before slipping out the door and disappearing into the crowd outside. Marlene glared at the door for a moment. The weather outside was starting to worsen, so maybe that would cut down on the people coming in. She hated pub crawl nights, it meant special drinks, idiots who were trying to impress whoever they had a crush on, and a lot of half drunk people being stupid. 

She had served a handful of people, most being at least civil, when she heard the door fly open. A group walked in, laughing, talking loudly. She raised her head and looked over. The first person she saw was a guy wearing a pair of black leather pants and matching jacket. She couldn't see his shirt very well, but it was a black t-shirt with white print. He had long dark hair, a cross between black and brown and was leading the group.  
“Hey, they've got a pool table!” he shouted. “I challenge you to a game, Prongs!”  
“You ready to lose then, Padfoot?” one of the others called. Marlene sighed was she watched the two guys go over to the pool table. Out the window, she could see the sky had started spitting tiny little snowflakes. She'd heard it was going to snow, even noticed it when she'd gotten here. She tried to remember just how bad they said this storm was going to get, but she wasn't sure. 

She walked over to the table where the rest of the group had sat themselves. There were two girls and two other guys.  
“What can I start you off with?” she asked, wondering if they were going to order a handful of the holiday shots or something else. They looked the type to be part of a pub crawl.  
“I'll have a gingerbread shot.”  
“Two mistletoes for me,” one of the guys said.  
“Just water, I'm the designated person tonight,” the older blond girl stated, giving the boys are the pool table a look.  
“They'll both have the cinnamon fire shots,” one of the guys said, nodding to them.  
“Do you have nachos?”  
“We do,” Marlene answered, scribbling down their orders. She got a quick look at their Ids, just to make sure they were all old enough. She scurried off to fill their order, still listening to them talk. They were currently the only people still in the pub. The wind outside shook the windows slightly. Marlene frowned, the storm was getting worse, just like the news had predicted.  
“James, Sirius, sit down already!” the red head called. The boys at the pool table listened and took seats with the rest of the group. Marlene was already on her way over with their drinks. The guy she'd first noticed, with the black leather smiled at her. She felt her face flush.  
“It's really snowing out there,” the smallest of the guys commented. Marlene's eyes flew to the window. Sure enough, the snowflakes were now about the size of tennis balls.  
“Maybe we should get going? I mean, we don't want to get stuck out in this,” the blond commented.  
“I think we might already be.”  
Marlene had flipped on the radio on the counter where the prime minister was announcing a nationwide shut down because of the blizzard.  
“We're stuck here?”  
“Looks that way, at least we're stuck in a place with food and drinks, and a cute bartender,” the leather guy stated, giving Marlene a wink.  
“I have a name, you know,” she snapped, feeling a little out of sorts. She wasn't supposed to be here today, now she was trapped with these strange people.  
“Right, sorry. I'm Sirius, the awesomest person ever. That's James, the second awesomest person ever. The guy over there with cheese sauce on his chin is Peter, next to him is Remus. The lovely ladies who agreed to come with us are Lily and Alice. James likes Lily,” Sirius added in a stage whisper causing Marlene to giggle.  
“Do you think your boss will care that we're stuck here?” Remus asked, looking around at the empty pub.  
“He ran off the minute the weather turned, so screw him,” Marlene stated. “How about I get you all a round of drinks?” she suggested.  
“Get yourself one and join us,” Sirius offered, patting the empty chair next to him. Marlene smiled as she did just that.  
“What brought you all out, I mean... they said the weather was going to turn.”  
“It's Sirius' birthday, so we wanted to celebrate,” James answered, cuffing Sirius on the shoulder.  
“Oh, happy birthday then,” Marlene said, giving Sirius a smile. He returned it, his eyes spotting the juke box in the corner.  
“Thanks, does that thing work?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it does most of the time. If you hit it just right, you can get away with not putting any money in it, but shhh, I didn't tell you that,” she laughed as Sirius immeditally started messing with it, causing it to start blaring a Queen song.  
“I love this band,” Marlene yelled as Sirius managed to adjust the volume.  
“Then dance with me!” he exclaimed, grabbing Marlene's hand. They danced around the pub, climbing over the bar, grabbing drinks as they felt like it. The rest of the group did the same. Peter ended up just eating the nacho cheese sauce straight from the can.  
“He loves cheese,” Alice muttered, rolling her eyes as she took a drink of her grasshopper. After realizing they were going to be here awhile, she'd given up on being the designated person and started drinking as well.  
“It's good,” Peter stated. Marlene ignored him, in favor of dancing with Sirius, then Remus, then James and Lily. Finally all of them sank back into their seats exhausted. Lily laid her head against James' shoulder, falling asleep. Marlene smiled. She was glad she'd gotten stuck here with this particular group. They were fun and she hoped that after tonight, they could still be friends.  
“I think the snow's stopped a bit,” Remus commented, looking out the window. Marlene, Alice and Sirius flocked to see. Remus was right. The snow had stopped falling, but the whole world looked like it was covered in a white sparkly blanket.  
“It's beautiful,” Marlene whispered.  
“My flat's close enough we can walk there,” Remus offered, looking at the group. James looked over at them, Lily snoring slightly.  
“Or we could spend the night here, see how things look in the morning?” he countered, nodding to Lily.  
“Is your boss-”  
“He ran out leaving me alone, I don't care if he does have a problem,” Marlene stated. “You guys can stay here if you want. There's some blankets in the back, and the booth benches aren't terribly hard.”  
“Great,” Sirius stated. “I claim that one! Want to share it with me, Marlene? I mean, it is my birthday.”  
“Sure, but I want to see the snow first,” she said.  
“I can do that,” Sirius stated as they slipped out the door, ignoring the rest of the group. Like Remus had said, the whole world was beautiful. It sparkled in the moonlight.  
“It's so peaceful out here,” Marlene whispered, looking at everything. Sirius was smiling watching her.  
“It's really romantic,” he added, causing Marlene to giggle and blush. She shivered slightly, having forgotten her jacket inside the pub.  
“Cold?” Sirius asked.  
“A little,” Marlene answered. Sirius slid off his jacket sliding it onto Marlene. She smiled at him.  
“Wow, you look better in that jacket than I do! This has been the best birthday ever,” he announced. Marlene looked at him, at his eyes, his smile.  
“I think it could get a little better,” she whispered, leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips. He stared at her in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as the world sparkled in the moonlight around them.


End file.
